Ancora qui
by dandelionjo
Summary: NaruSasu/Canon. Tiempos de paz se viven aproximadamente 15 años después de la 4ta guerra ninja, hasta que Sasuke comienza a tener actitudes sospechosas, ocultando información importante a la aldea. Nuevos enemigos se acercan, y durante ese camino Naruto y Sasuke comprenderán que nunca es tarde para reconocer que el verdadero amor está en brazos del otro.


Los jadeos exhaustivos resonaron por todo el lugar, acompañando el sonido de la caída de la extensa cascada a unos cuantos metros que, al final, le abría paso a un río caudaloso rompiendo contra las olas. Naruto y Sasuke estaban recostados con la espalda contra el roquerío, con el pecho subiendo y bajando al intentar compensar la falta de oxígeno por el cansancio. El cielo se pintaba de un precioso color naranja, y los ojos azules de Naruto permanecían clavados en las mil formas de las nubes; por su parte, Sasuke optó por cerrar sus párpados.

—Tan pronto te has quedado sin aliento, idiota —fue Sasuke el primero en romper el silencio, al que Naruto respondió con una risilla por lo bajo.

—Cállate, tú no estás en mejores condiciones-ttebayo.

Un 'hn' fue todo lo que el Uchiha se dignó a replicar, esta vez permitiéndose abrir los ojos para observar a su compañero tendido al lado suyo. No se asombró al ver al rubio entretenido mirando el cielo.

—Para ser el Hokage, realmente comienzas a tener poca estamina.

—Ya no somos tan jóvenes, Sasuke. Además —acotó, arrugando la nariz graciosamente—, ha sido nuestro primer duelo en muchos años. Y creo que hemos empatado esta vez.

Una curva parecida a una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del de cabellos oscuros. Era cierto. Ambos aún se debían una revancha amistosa luego del último enfrentamiento que tuvieron hace tanto en El Valle del Fin, y esta era la primera vez que se animaban a "entrenar" juntos, aprovechando que por quién-sabe-qué-milagros Naruto había decidido tomarse un día de descanso de sus deberes como Hokage y el Uchiha permanecía en Konoha y no deambulando entre otras aldeas. Aquel momento como amigos, de repente, se sintió tan necesario entre los dos.

" _Es como volver a los viejos tiempos"_ , quiso decir Sasuke, pero pensó que sería una tontería volverse nostálgico de la nada. No era su estilo, además de todo.

—Oi, Naruto. —Ante el llamado, el rubio enarcó una ceja—. Es hora de volver.

La acotación de Sasuke hizo refunfuñar al Hokage. Le resultaba demasiado pronto regresar a la aldea, aún cuando se la habían pasado todo el día juntos y ya estaba cayendo la tarde; tal vez era porque para Naruto, nunca el tiempo con su mejor amigo era suficiente, mucho menos desde que sus respectivos compromisos con la aldea y sus familias comenzaban a drenar cada minuto en la vida de ambos. Ser adultos es tan difícil, pensaba, y era en esos efímeros instantes junto al Uchiha que Naruto volvía a sentirse joven, libre, sin pesos en la espalda ni responsabilidades por cumplir. Tal vez podría sonar ingrato de su parte siendo que el sueño de toda su vida siempre fue convertirse en el líder de Konoha. Pero a veces, solo a veces, más que todo cuando la realidad le golpeaba y notaba que no podía ver tan frecuentemente al azabache, Naruto deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera por un breve instante. Se encontró a sí mismo disfrutando del paso de los años junto a él y de cómo la amistad entre los dos se fortalecía a tal grado en que el Uchiha se abría más y más e incluso se permitía sonrisas y bromas absurdas, principalmente cuando estaban a solas. Ver a Sasuke en paz consigo mismo llenaba a Naruto de calma.

—¿Siempre tienes que ser tan aguafiestas? —el rubio frunció las cejas y los labios en un gesto inconforme, robándole una risilla seca a su compañero que intentaba sentarse débilmente, y es que las heridas de ambos aunque no eran graves, eran suficientes como para hacerles doler los músculos y los huesos. Al notar aquello, Naruto fue quien rió esta vez—. ¿Qué se supone que le diremos a Hinata y Sakura-chan por esto-ttebayo?

—Lo evidente —respondió sin pensarlo, llevando un mechón de cabello oscuro tras su oreja—, que te pateé el trasero como lo mereces y no pudiste esquivar muy bien mis golpes.

—¡Debería hacerte apresar por retar al Hokage! —aquello salió en forma de un sonido escandaloso y agudo de su garganta, aunque la expresión de su rostro delataba el entusiasmo y la alegría del encuentro. Naruto se puso de pie y extendió su mano; Sasuke no tardó en tomarla para apoyarse de esta forma y levantarse también.

—Tsk.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un instante que pareció eterno. No era un silencio incómodo, ni porque no tuvieran nada que decirse. El silencio se debía a que ninguno deseaba volver a la aldea, no en ese momento, no cuando sin entenderlo, la idea de pasar un momento junto al otro les despertaba un calorcito agradable en el pecho. Siempre fue así, más aún cuando la paz se sentaba entre ambos y los pensamientos amargos se dispersaban.

Fue Naruto el encargado de romper el silencio en esta ocasión.

—No tienes que irte de nuevo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Sasuke no respondió nada ante aquello. Su rostro permaneció imperturbable mientras su mirada se perdía en algún punto entre la cascada y el inicio del río que, en ese momento, le resultó más turbulento de lo que debería. Quizás un pálpito, el mismo que le atacaba desde hace tiempo indefinido y del que no se atrevía hablar hasta el momento.

—Lo haré durante la madrugada. Por ahora le llevaré unos informes a Shikamaru, ya que me han dicho que cierto Hokage ha estado renuente a encargarse de los tediosos papeleos últimamente.

Intentó desviar la conversación con un codazo suave contra el brazo impropio a modo de broma, pero Naruto no tenía intenciones de ceder esta vez. Nuevamente el rostro del Uchiha retomó su habitual faz inmutable.

—No quiero esos sermones, Naruto. —Agregó, al notar las intenciones del rubio de abrir los labios para replicarle. Sasuke ya sabía todo eso de memoria—. Sarada está en una misión y ya pasé suficiente tiempo con Sakura ayer, ella estará bien y yo no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo en Konoha.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a hacer eso? ¿Por cuánto tiempo más? —El Uchiha ladeó el rostro para verle, sin entender realmente sus preguntas. Naruto pareció notarlo pues sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro en notable frustración—. ¡Sabes de lo que hablo-ttebayo! Hacer todo por tu cuenta, sin ayuda de nadie. Ir y venir, estar lejos todo el tiempo y volver sin darme información concreta de lo que está ocurriendo. Somos amigos, pero también soy el líder de esta aldea, y si lo que has descubierto nos perjudica tienes que decírmelo. Es tu deber, y es mi responsabilidad.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula en clara respuesta física de la tensión del momento. No tenía intención alguna de revelar sus descubrimientos a Naruto, no todavía, porque sabía que el rubio comenzaría a preocuparse innecesariamente cuando aún no tenía reales argumentos y todo lo que sabía no eran más que sospechas e hipótesis sin fundamentos.

—¡Sasuke! —Naruto posó ambas manos sobre los hombros del azabache, sacudiéndolo levemente como intentando obtener una reacción de su parte inútilmente. Sasuke dio un golpe con su mano a uno de los brazos ajenos para apartarle y se dispuso a caminar fuera de su campo visual—. ¡Sasuke!

—Vámonos.

Aquella respuesta escueta le hizo hervir la sangre al jinchuuriki. Naruto frunció sus cejas con determinación y sin importarle lo adolorido y agotado que se sentía, recurrió a sus pocas fuerzas para sujetar con firmeza la diestra del (por unos meses) mayor. Sasuke giró sobre sus propios pasos en reacción ante la prisión inesperada a su muñeca, de la que no planeaba zafarse. Sus ojos negros se perdieron en el océano que representaban aquellos azules tan vibrantes, brillantes, tan deslumbrantes que se sintió cegado por un momento.

—Quédate. —Naruto habló bajito, ronco, y sus piernas temblaron. No supo en qué momento cerró los ojos ni cuándo sus alientos se fundieron entre sí. El rubio elevó la mano libre a la altura de la mejilla impropia para acariciar tan suavemente que aquello se asemejó más a un sutil cosquilleo. Las yemas de sus dedos se llenaron del trazo dulce de Sasuke y se preguntó cómo un shinobi podría llegar a tener la piel tan suave y un aroma tan… tan embriagante.

El Uchiha se quedó paralizado, incapaz de reaccionar ante la repentina cercanía y Naruto pudo percibir los nervios ajenos a través de aquel gesto impasible.

—Naruto… —El murmullo de su voz hizo temblar al Uzumaki, quien pasó saliva cuando un nudo se alojó en su garganta. Fue incapaz de abrir los ojos, estaba aterrado de recibir un puñetazo en respuesta, sobretodo cuando su frente se apoyó en la ajena y sus narices rozaron suavemente—. Naruto…

El llamado de su nombre jamás le hizo temblar tanto como cuando salía de aquellos labios rosáceos y en aquel tono perdido en un suspiro. En un impulso de valor irrefrenable se permitió inclinar el rostro lo suficiente para presionar sus labios contra los impropios en un roce tan suave y delicado que por un momento creyó que se derretiría frente al azabache. Era como magia y-

—¡Naruto, oi! ¡UZUMAKI NARUTO!

Un golpe a la altura de su occipital le hizo largar un chillido agudo de dolor y en medio de su agitación acabó por caerse de la silla en la que se quedó dormido.

—¡Auch, auch, dueleeee! —Refunfuñó infantilmente desde el suelo, y una vez cayó en cuenta del lugar en el que estaba parpadeó un par de veces: era su oficina, ya había caído la noche y él se quedó dormido en el asiento con un montón de documentos formando una interminable pila sobre el escritorio a medio firmar—. Uh, Shikamaru…

—Está de más, he de asumir, preguntarte si ya has terminado con estos papeles. —Suspiró el consejero con una expresión resignada en el rostro, sin notar a un aturdido Hokage incapaz de ponerse de pie, con la diestra en el centro de su pecho que palpitaba frenéticamente al rememorar la clase de sueño que había tenido—. Ya está por amanecer y debo entregar estos documentos a los señores feudales dentro de pocas horas.

—Lo siento, lo siento-ttebayo —se disculpó con una risilla torpe, esta vez tomando asiento nuevamente en su silla. Tomó algunos papeles en desorden y sin molestarse en leer (pues Shikamaru ya lo había hecho previamente para revisar que todo estaba en orden), retomó su jornada de firmas y autorizaciones. Aunque su mano se movía rápidamente, su mente aún continuaba divagando en aquel sueño. Instintivamente, su zurda viajó hasta sus labios para acariciarlos suavemente.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Uh? —Levantó la cabeza y la agitó frenéticamente, con una expresión torpe en el rostro—. Todo en orden, sí. Ya estoy por terminar. —Hizo una nueva pausa antes de tomar aire suavemente bajo la mirada inquisitiva de su amigo—. ¿Cuándo vuelve Sasuke? ¿Hay noticias suyas?

—No ha enviado más reportes, seguramente se aparezca sin avisar como lo hace normalmente. —Se encogió de hombros con simpleza—. Puedo enviarle un mensaje de tu parte.

—Lo haré yo mismo. Lo enviaré luego de terminar esto-ttebayo.

Shikamaru asintió en entendimiento, dejando escapar un nuevo suspiro agotado. Aunque pasaran los años, jamás lograría entender la urgencia de Naruto hacia el Uchiha, pues por más que fuesen los mejores amigos, el rubio debía entender mejor que nadie cuáles eran sus funciones como ninjas. Salió de la oficina del Hokage, no sin antes asegurarse de pedirle a otro de los guardias de turno que no olvidaran llevarle algo de comer al rubio.

Naruto apretó sus manos en puños impacientes. No era la primera vez que tenía un sueño como aquel, y el que Sasuke llevara más de dos meses fuera de Konoha una vez más, sin comunicarse de ninguna manera, comenzaba a volverle ansioso y no entendía por qué, si a esas alturas ya debía acostumbrarse a las largas ausencias de su amigo. O eso quería creer.

Pausó por un momento su trabajo para darse media vuelta y mirar a través del enorme ventanal que dibujaba el paisaje de Konoha justo en frente, con la montaña esculpida con el rostro de los antiguos Hokages de la aldea y viento tibio removiendo las hojas de los árboles, meciéndolas en un vaivén arrullador.

—Sasuke…

Deseaba que por lo menos su voz le llegase a través de un suspiro con el viento.


End file.
